1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of packaging an organic electroluminescent panel, and more particularly to a process of packaging an organic electroluminescent panel having a polysolder interconnection array.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent (OEL) device includes two electrodes and an electroluminescent layer between the electrodes. When a current or voltage is applied to the device, holes from the anode will recombine with electrons from the cathode within the emitting layer and excite the molecules therein to the excited state. When the excited molecules release energy and return back to the ground state, a portion of energy generated therefrom will be released in the form of light. Because of its self-luminescence, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, low driving voltage, and full-color, the organic electroluminescent panel has become the mainstream of the display. To date, the organic electroluminescent panel have been implemented and applied to the next generation full color display, such as computers or televisions. However, the organic electroluminescent panel should still be improved for mass production of commercialization.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic drawing showing a prior art package structure of the organic electroluminescent panel is shown. U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,363 disclosed a package structure of the organic electroluminescent panel, which includes an organic electroluminescent panel 100 and a substrate 108. The organic electroluminescent panel 100 comprises a plurality of stripes of anodes 102, an organic electroluminescent layer 104 and a plurality of stripes of cathodes 106. The substrate 108 includes driving integrated circuits 112 and pins 110. The pins of the substrate 108 are electrically connected to the anodes 102 and cathodes 106 of the organic electroluminescent panel 100 by conductive paste.
The prior art package structure of the organic electroluminescent panel can integrate the driving IC therewith; however, it will be confronted with the limitation of size.
Referring to FIG. 2, a schematic drawing showing another prior art package structure of the organic electroluminescent panel is shown. U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,170 disclosed another package structure of the organic electroluminescent panel, which comprises a plurality of panels 200, a substrate 206, and a plurality of bumps or solder balls 210. A plurality of pads 202, which is, for example, electrically connected to the electrodes of the panels 200 by the plugs 204 are disposed on the surface of the panels 200 adjacent to the substrate 206. The substrate 206 has a plurality of pads 208 in response to the pads 202. The bumps 210 are formed between the pads 202 and pads 208 for electrical connection thereof.
The prior art package structure of the organic electroluminescent panel can integrate a plurality of panels and has a large size; however, the high-temperature reflow process for connecting the pads and bumps will result in warpage of the assembly substrate. Moreover, the high-temperature reflow process adversely affects the organic electroluminescent layer of the organic electroluminescent panel.